


Bonds.

by MxTrashTM



Series: G-Man oneshots [12]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half life VR but the A.I is self aware, Half-Life
Genre: Gen, Theorizing, What is G-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM
Summary: Y'know how it is, you got some HC on how G-man's species works so you create a one shot.
Series: G-Man oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805167
Kudos: 5





	Bonds.

Relying on others has never been more significant  
In your case  
The case of your species  
Bonds are an important thing  
For beings that don’t rely on the health of physical forms  
There are other requirements to live.

Bonds.  
More powerful than anyone can imagine  
And bonds  
Is what  
Keeps your species alive.  
One is willed into existence  
Given physical form  
A bond is created between child and parent  
The want for a being to care for, to continue their legacy.

Of course every species must reach their end  
In one way or another  
Unfortunately   
Early in life  
One can easily reach their end  
If the circumstances are met.

Bonds is what keeps the species alive, the more bonds the more chance of survival one has.  
When one first comes into existence, the first bond is made between child and parent.  
The parent’s want and love for the child is what keeps the child in a physical form.  
Which means  
If the parent’s love or want for the child is lessened, the child’s physical form will wane.  
With enough time  
And weaker bonds  
The child will fade.  
This assures the survival of the species.  
Although no one is sure how exactly  
But is what others are made to believe  
For the sake of sanity.

Luckily, when the child reaches a certain age, they are free.  
Unfortunately, one only is considered an adult when reaching 20 years of existence.

You were 19.  
It was your birthday.  
One more year  
You held onto the thought  
One more year and you never had to worry about him again.  
Admittedly, after the fight you were scared.  
That he would be furious with you  
Not want you anymore  
After all, his actions  
Not caring about you  
Not observing you  
Not caring if you were injured  
Made it seem like he didn’t  
But  
Your physical form was enough proof.  
He did  
For some reason.

But one afternoon  
A friend notice something  
You seemed more  
Transparent  
You brushed it off  
After all lying about things such as this is easy  
When you’re an alien  
They don’t know anything if you don’t tell them.  
You felt bad  
But  
There was no need to make them worry.  
If everything turned out fine  
It will  
After all, you have more bonds now  
But  
Why are you fading?

You knew your father didn’t love you  
Not  
Fully  
He just saw you as something to carry on his legacy.  
But there was some part of you that wanted to believe   
That he cared for you  
That you were a son to him  
But this confirmed it.

Why are you crying?  
You knew he didn’t care.  
Your friends  
They will miss you  
But  
One day they won’t

That scares you.


End file.
